The Evil Queen's Thief
by CharmedWriter11
Summary: A very smutty encounter between the Evil Queen and Robin Hood. Set in season 6 sometime, but Robin never died. OQ smut. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

I've always had this belief that Robin loves the possibility of being with the Evil Queen and with season 6 and the split queen I figured that that was the perfect time to do a plot based solely on that concept. Robin never died but this is still set in season 6. This is the first time that I'm publishing smut so please go easy on me. It's not beta-ed so mistakes are mine. Other than that I do hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism will only help me become a better writer so. This is probably going to remain a one shot.

* * *

Robin almost couldn't believe it when he saw her coming towards him. The Evil Queen in the flesh. It had been one thing to hear about her reappearance from Regina, but to actually see it for himself only continued to make it that much more real.

A part of him was terrified and he thought about calling for Regina or Emma or anyone for that matter. After all who knew what the Evil Queen wanted with him. But he stood there frozen, believing that she was still Regina and that she'd never hurt him or intentionally cause herself pain.

And the way that her dress was hugging her curves, her breasts bouncing as she took her steps had Robin rapidly growing painfully hard. He'd need some kind of release soon. From the first moment that Robin had laid eyes on Regina back in the Enchanted Forest, he only thought of getting Regina alone and having his way with her. He wondered if the queen would be as sassy and bossy in the bedroom and how he'd enjoy her screams as he continued to pound his cock into her, making sure to make her cum and beg for more.

Seeing the living embodiment once again only brought those fantasies back into Robin's mind and a soft groan escaped from his lips. Luckily the Evil Queen was still far enough away so that she hadn't heard it.

She looked at the former thief with a smirk and Robin stood up straighter. He thought it lucky that Regina was out with the kids, leaving only the two of them alone in the manor, but still he hoped someone would come to his aid before she did whatever it was she had planned.

She took another step and started to cackle. "If it isn't my supposed soulmate. Tell me thief, why did she think you'd be safe here alone? Does she not value you?"

Robin tried not to flinch at her words. "So what are you here to kill me then?"

"I had considered it. After all to see me, the once evil queen, fall so far that I could love a lowly forest thief, it's sickening. I was meant for vengeance. I was to rule this land. But that all changed when I - she met you." She finally closed the distance between them and was in arms reach of him.

Robin tried to keep stoic, not wanting to give her any ammunition or anything she could use against him. He watched her carefully though still ached to fuck her against the wall behind them. He knew that Regina would kill him if he slept with her evil twin, but they were just thoughts. She'd never have to know.

The Evil Queen quirked an eyebrow as she continued to speak. "Though it does make me wonder... You must be an incredible fuck. That's the only reason I could understand her keeping of you."

At her words Robin groaned again, knowing that there was no way she couldn't have heard it this time around. She chuckled darkly and reached between them, her hand pressing into his bulge. "At least I know you're willing. Now tell me thief, are you going to show me why Regina is still with you?"

"Yes." He whispered with a painful groan. His mind was running rampant and his deepest, darkest fantasies where finally going to come true. To bed the Evil Queen. Regina was going to hate him but he'd have to deal with that later.

The Evil Queen smirked and moved her free hand to Robin's throat, chocking him. "Mm I better enjoy this thief." She pulled him by the throat for a passionate kiss. Robin responded right away and kissed her back eagerly. The Evil Queen grinned and pulled away still holding his throat. "It's time to kneel before your Queen thief." She commanded pushing him down on his knees.

Robin obeyed and knelt before her. It wasn't long after that she hiked her long dress up and pulled Robin to her newly exposed core. He groaned and licked up her slit, not needing to be told twice. Above him she let out a throaty moan and tugged on his hair. "Don't fucking dare to stop thief. Not unless you value your little life."

Robin licked up her folds once more before greedily taking her clit in his mouth. Encouraged by her gentle gasps, Robin sucked her sensitive bud hard before rolling it between his teeth. He placed a hand on her hip to pull her closer, earning a smack on the back of the head.

She clawed on his scalp roughly, "no one touches the queen, especially not you." His hand magically fell to his side before it was magically glued to his other hand. He tried to pull them apart but couldn't. He looked up at her and she simply smirked. "If you earn you're hands back thief, then I will unbind them. Until then, do as I say and suck." She roughly pulled him towards her exposed cunt again and willingly Robin obeyed her.

He sucked on her clit once more, sucking until her moans filled the room. He then licked back down her slit before plunging his tongue inside of her. She growled in approval and roughly tugged at his hair. Robin curled his tongue trying to find the spot that always had his Regina begging for her release. Even though he knew the Evil Queen wouldn't be begging, he still aimed to please her.

He began thrusting his tongue into her pussy, groaning at her taste. She still tasted as delicious as the woman he loved and he knew he could spend hours eating her out. Her moans grew more frequent and he felt her clenching around his tongue. He let out another moan and tugged at the invisible restraints on his hands once more wishing he could touch her and give her even more pleasure. She watched his hands curiously and shook her head. "Make me cum Thief and I'll consider giving you your hands back. Now you know it's unwise to touch me without my permission."

He curled his tongue more and brushed her clit with his nose. His cock twitched inside of his pants and he desperately needed release. He wanted to make the queen come on his mouth in the hopes that maybe she'd give his cock some attention. Or he could give himself attention with his unbound hands.

The evil queen cried out loudly as her orgasm overtook her body, and Robin kept thrusting his tongue to help her draw it out. When she became to oversensitive, she pushed his head away roughy, causing him to fall down on his back.

The Evil Queen panted and waved her arms, leaving them both naked. She straddled his waist and gripped his cock harshly before stroking it. Robin let out a strangled gasp, loving her roughness more than he ever thought possible. He felt as if he was going to cum.

The Evil Queen stopped her movements suddenly, causing Robin to groan loudly. She chuckled and leaned over him, her perfect breasts resting on his bare chest.

"You don't get to cum until I say so. Is that clear Thief?" She asked as she raked her nails up the side of his cock. Robin groaned at the feeling and held back his orgasm, nodding.

"I can't hear you Thief, speak up."

"Yes Your Majesty."

She grinned and gently claimed his lips as her own. "Eager to please me. I enjoy that." She took his cock into her hand and quickly guided it into herself.

Both released similar moans at the feel of the other and Robin wished her could touch her. She smirked up at him and Robin groaned. Her smirk almost made him cum and he never would be able to see Regina's smirk the same way ever again.

"Mm fuck Thief... I've never been so deliciously filled in my life. No wonder Regina decided to stay with you after all the shit you put her through." He'd always known how much Regina enjoyed his cock, but hearing it from the Evil Queen inflated his ego. He wanted to flip them over and pound into her so that she'd never be able to forget his cock, but refrained letting her keep control.

Roughly she began to move and Robin groaned as he watched her tits start to bounce before him. He licked his lips and he looked up at her. "Your Majesty, can I suck on your glorious tit?"

She considered it for a bit before she pulled his face closer to her chest. Automatically Robin took her perk nipple into his mouth and sucked in a similar way that he had on her clit. The Evil Queen gasped and arched against his mouth moving rougher on him.

Robin groaned loudly and flicked her nipple with his tongue. He gently bit down and The Queen hissed. She clawed his scalp and encouraged him to keep going. He bit down once more before moving to her other nipple and giving it the same attention.

Roughly she pushed him off of her and smirked once more. "No more touching now thief. You've taken far too much." Robin complied and settled on watching where they were joined. It turned him on even more as he watched her wet pussy keep taking his cock.

"Mm fuck." He moaned at the sight. Regina grinned and moved her hand down to her clit, pinching and twisting her bud. Robin groaned again and looked back up at her. "Mm you're divine Your Majesty."

She raked her hands down his chest with her free hand and groaned. "If you had use of your hands... How would you use them on me thief?"

He groaned and licked his lips as he thought about her breasts once more. "One hand would be on your tit. I'd be squeezing and flicking your nipple in the same way you were touching your clit. The other would be on your hip, helping you take my cock deeper."

She moaned at his description and unbound his hands. "Touch me Thief." She pleaded nearing her second orgasm. He groaned and pinched her nipple, his other hand tracing down her side to her hips. She groaned out.

He surprised her by thrusting up into her, going as rough and as deep as he could. She moaned his name, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as her second orgasm shook her body.

Robin groaned but kept thrusting, haven't yet been given permission to come. She kissed him roughly before biting his lip. "Cum now, Thief."

Not needing to be told twice, he gripped both of her hips and thrusted a few more times before spilling into her. He held her hips down making sure she'd take as much of him as she could. The Evil Queen groaned and raked her hands down his back.

When he came down from his high, he pulled away from her and panted roughly. "Mm fuck Your Majesty."

She simply grinned. "For someone who smells like forest, you are a great fuck. Regina is one lucky woman." She kissed him roughly once more before moving off of him.

She quickly gathered her things and got dressed. Robin watched her sleepily. She turned to him and smirked. "You can count on seeing me again soon Thief."

Before Robin could respond she was gone. He groaned and laid down on the tile of the foyer, completely spent. He didn't even care that he was still naked because he was satisfied and glad to have his desires of fucking the Queen fulfilled.

He looked forward to seeing the Evil Queen again, that much he was sure of. But also the reality of what had just happened sank in and he quickly got dressed, preparing how he was going to explain what happened to Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

I was inspired to write this mostly because of the first sneak peek of the episode that came out yesterday as well as starscythe's review. So basically this ones dedicated to starscythe & to the chemistry between our beloved outlaw and his queen ;) as always mistakes are mine while nothing else is. Enjoy!

* * *

He was an idiot. That much was certain. Regina hadn't said anything yet after he told her what had happen. She didn't need to. That look said it all.

He could tell that she was pissed, angry. At whom, he wasn't sure. But selfishly he hoped it was at the Queen. He always did hate when he angered her. Hated the way her brow furrowed and her lips pursed together like they were now.

What was worse than the hatred was the pain reflected in her eyes. He cheated on her technically. Even if it was with the part of her she hated most. He still slept with someone else.

He hurt her once again, something he promised he'd never do again.

He was apologizing profusely. Trying to get her to see that he hadn't meant to hurt her. That he was sorry. She forced him into it.

And that was the worst thing he could have said. If looks could kill he'd be a very dead man.

He started to apologize again but she cut him off.

"Get out!"

"Regina, love. Please."

"I said get out! I don't.. I can't... leave. Now!"

With a disgruntled sigh, Robin turned to leave without so much as another fight. It was pointless. She'd need her space as she dealt with this. That's what he learned being with her. When she was upset, she just need time and space. And he'd give that to her. After all she had been through, he knew he owed her that much at least.

Quickly he grabbed his coat and gave her one more final glance before leaving. He had his phone and knew that when she was ready, she'd call.

He found himself walking alone in the forest. He was distracted. Remorseful even. He's was a bloody idiot, that was an undisputed fact. The same thing that he kept repeating in his head like a mantra.

But in his defense, he knew that the Evil Queen and Regina were one and the same. At least they used to be. And Robin hoped Regina came to the same conclusion. That the Evil Queen was still a part of her, someone that Robin still loved. The woman he fell in love with technically back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Couldn't get enough, could you Thief?" And suddenly he's pulled from his musings by the very woman at the center of all his problems.

He looked up at her to see her signature smirk. He thinks about asking how she found him, but decides against. He's still wary about what she wants with him.

"What did she take your tongue?" She smirked once more and took a step towards him. And the way she is swaying her hips, Robin can tell that she only has one thing on mind yet again.

He shook his head and looked at her. "She's upset at you. Or me. Probably both. Why are you here? To taunt me? To capture me? Are you really that twisted that you'd use me to hurt her?"

She laughed at that and traced her finger down his chest. The very act sends shivers down his spine and he's not sure if he likes her touching him like that. She shook her head and smiled up at him.

"She wants you to think that. That I simply always have some ulterior motive for everything I do."

"But usually you do. Even I know that."

She shrugged and cupped his cheek. "Perhaps. Tell me Thief, since you seem to know me so well.. why would I want to hurt you?"

"Because I'm the reason you went away?" He slipped out before he could stop it and that made him tense up slightly.

Her laugh once again sent shivers down his spine, but they're different than the first set. He's aroused by her laugh, instead of being terrified of her. Is she flirting with him?

"Because of you I am free. I should be thanking you Thief. She loved - loves you so much that she was afraid I'd hurt you. But I don't think she gets it. I loved - love you too."

Her answer surprises him and it catches him completely off guard. She smiled victoriously enough and leaned up to capture his lips with her own.

He pulled away before the kiss can deepen however and frowned.

"If you keep frowning like that, you're face will freeze in the most unpleasant of ways." She remarked, looking almost bored. He hated that he can't read her facial expressions the way that he should be able to.

"But earlier... you said that you didn't know what she saw in me.."

"And now you wanna talk about things? I'm not her! I don't do the feelings crap! Now either kiss me again or I'm leaving. And you probably won't like my leaving. I have plans to execute, plans that aren't all that pleasant to dear Regina."

Her telling smirk has him fearful and he does the only thing he can think of to stop her. He cupped her jaw and kissed her roughly. He even bit her lip for a good measure. There was no way he's letting her hurt his love. Even though he knows she can't kill Regina, there are still many different things she could be planning and he wanted none of them to happen. At least he can do that as long as he can keep her good and distracted.

Even if that meant losing Regina in the process, it was better that she was unhappy with him and safe compared to the alternative.

In a flash the two are transported to the vault. He is naked and tied down to the bed. She in this sexy little leather number and he let out a small growl.

This woman will be the death of him, he swears it. No matter how she's dressed, whether or not she's the Evil Queen or his Regina, he's completely head over heels in love with her. He's also very attracted to her and already he can feel his body react to hers.

That has her smirking once again above him and quickly she clawed at his hardening cock. "Still as eager to please now as this morning. I like that. You are handy to keep around."

"You said that earlier." His own smug smirk came across his face and she rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Don't make me take away your ability to speak too Thief."

"Then how will I lavish you in compliments. Or how will you know that I'm enjoying whatever it is you have planned for us?"

He can tell that he got her there as a lighter smile came across her face. And if not for the hair, he'd think that this was his Regina on top of him, simply acting out his greatest fantasy for him.

She said nothing and kissed him roughly as she reaches down and began stroking his cock. He let out a soft moan against her lips and with a few small strokes he's throbbing and wanting of her.

"Mm I am half tempted to shut you up by sitting on your face, riding your tongue until my pleasure is achieved."

"Then why don't you? I do rather fancy the taste of you My Queen."

She grinned and kissed him once more. "Mm so willing. A queen can certainly get used to that. But no. I'm in control and I'm going to figure out what we're doing. I think you have to earn my pussy Thief."

"However you see fit, I'll happily do My Queen."

She smiled and raked her nails down his chest roughly leaving soft red lines. He groaned her title softly earning another smirk from his queen.

"Someone likes it a little rough then. And I just thought it was my influence on you."

He looked up at her and then at the scratches down his chest and simply nodded, unable to say anything else.

"Didn't your mother teach you to speak up when talking to a queen?"

"She did but you also just said I talk too much, did you not?"

"No I said don't boss me around. You're not in control here."

"Wouldn't dream of it your majesty. I am tied up and completely at your will after all." He tugged on the cuffs to emphasize his point and she rolled her eyes. This man is both annoying and charming and it's easy for her to see why she fell for him. But she'd never admit that. Especially not to him.

"Which is exactly how I like it."

Robin smiled and licked his lips. "So what does your majesty want with me?"

Instead of verbally answering him, she conjured a leather whip in one hand and Robin groaned once more. God he hoped she'd use it on him. He did like it rough in the bedroom, especially with the brown haired woman before him. And she knew that. She knew everything about him. Even if she pretended to be disgusted by him, he knew that deep down she loved him and loved when he got under her skin.

She raised the whip then and slapped his thigh. He whimpered as his hips twitched underneath her. She smirked then and cupped his jaw. "Did you like that Thief?"

"You know I did. More please my queen."

"What did I tell you about giving me direction?" She challenged and raised the whip once more. She hit him twice more and again he let out soft moans of encouragement.

"Please your majesty."

"Please what Thief?"

"Wanna be inside you. Wanna give you as much pleasure as possible."

"Mm why Thief, that's exactly what I like to hear."

Surprisingly she unbound him then and he took the opportunity to pull her in for a deep kiss. When she responded eagerly he flipped them over, with him on top.

She looked up at him curiously and he simply smirked. "This outfit though sexy as hell needs to go Your Majesty. I won't be able to fuck you with it on." He pleaded softly placing kisses down her neck.

With a soft moan she tilted her head and complied, waving her hand and becoming bare beneath him.

He let out a loud groan and he kissed her once more.

She cupped his jaw and bit his lip. "I'm waiting thief."

Quickly he spread her legs and plunged into her. He moaned at how wet she was for him, even without him having to touch her first. The whipping must have been a huge turn on for her.

She whined softly and closed her eyes. Robin was surprised that she was letting have this much control. Instead of asking her about it, he began to move his hips and she clenched her eyes tight.

With another moan of her name he moved to hold her hips, tilting them slightly so that he could move deeper and harder. The way her breath hitched turned him on more.

Robin began to kiss and nip gently at her neck. The queen ran her hands through his hair, roughly scratching him, but Robin loved every second of it. He looked up at her then, trying to meet her eyes, but they remained closed.

Dejected he slowed his pace down a little when he had to adjust them. His arm had began to fall asleep so he moved it underneath her.

She hissed at the change of pace and looked up at him. "Harder thief. Unless you have been lying about wanting to satisfying your queen."

He shook his head before pulling out completely and slamming back into her. She moaned his name loudly so he kept slamming into her. He fell into a steady rhythm but kept up his intensity.

She was soon clenching around him and he knew she was close to her orgasm. He moved one of his hands to her clit and she scratched down his back. Her marks would be there for days, that he was sure of. But he'd wear them with pride.

The queen pinched her eyes closed and groaned his name as her orgasm overtook her body. Quickly he kissed her hard and there was a small burst of magic.

True loves kiss.

She panted hard as he came deep inside of her unexpectedly, except that no longer was the evil Queen underneath him. It was his Regina, with her short hair and glorious tits. Robin looked down at her amazed, before kissing her once more.

Breathless she pulled away and frowned. "What am I doing here? Did you fuck her again?"

Robin cupped her cheek. "I think I broke the curse. You two are meant to be one and this split queen... it was a curse."

"I feel her... inside of me again."

"It's better this way. Now I can love you both at the same time. Just like when we first fell in love. She's a part of you Regina Mills, a part of you I also love. I've seen the darkest parts of you, quiet literally and it's not going to scare me away. Nothing short of death will. I love you and her both."

There were tears in her eyes as she kissed him hard. She didn't understand how she got so lucky.

"I love you too." And she did, completely. She hated that she hadn't voiced that before but now it just felt like the exact right time to do so.

Robin beamed and kissed her back.

"Mm at least now she can't terrorize the town anymore."

"No love she can't. And I am sorry for sleeping with her behind your back. Twice."

She smiled and cupped his cheek. "I forgive you. I understand why it happened, unfortunately. She... I used to use seduction as a tool. And with her feelings towards you... I knew she wouldn't stay away from you for too long... I just didn't know you'd be so willing."

He blushed softly then. "It's kinda always been a fantasy of mine... To be fucked roughly by the Evil Queen... To be completely at her mercy..."

"Mm I didn't know how rough of sex you liked.. why didn't you say something?"

"Because I also enjoy the way we make love. I just enjoy having sex with you, no matter how. Just as long as you're comfortable. That's all I care for."

She nodded and pulled him close. Robin kissed her forehead lovingly before smirking.

"What's that look for?"

"Just because the queen's back inside of you doesn't mean she can't come out sometimes in the bedroom, right?"

"Mm perhaps Thief, if you earn it." She raised a brow and smirked and Robin groaned.

He began to grow hard inside of her once more and Regina snickered.

"You really can't stay away from me, can you Thief?"

He shook his head. "No Your Majesty. I'm simply addicted to you. I'm your most loyal of subjects and will do anything to please you."

Keeping up her charade, Regina smirked and flipped them over. "Mm just the way I like my subjects to be. Now fuck me Thief. Make me scream your name."

And Robin spent the entire night doing just that.


End file.
